


Love letter (email)

by kittiekaty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, confession via email, maybe not the perfect way to confess but it still works, more than a possitive reply from Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiekaty/pseuds/kittiekaty
Summary: Victor has gone to settle down some business and Yuuri became lonely and decide to write him an email in which he tells Victor about his feelings which he has towards Victor.





	Love letter (email)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I became so obsessed with this fandom and pairing that I had the urge to write on them. So here we go. I hope you will like it.

Love letter (email)   
Yuuri Katsuki, the rising star of Japan ice skating was sitting alone at home, while his beloved coach Victor Nikiforov had to settle down some marketing business in Russia and other countries. So he had to leave Yuuri’s side for at least two weeks.   
Till his return, Yuuri stubbornly refused to participate in any competition saying that without Victor, it would be impossible for him to compete. He was still fighting with his lack of confidence and also there were still some problems with his technique. But since Victor became his coach, the situation changed in a more than positive way.  
Victor had such a huge influence on him that, even his style of skating was changing little by little. His Eros program became better and better each time he was performing it on the ice. 

For him, Victor was an idol, an icon of modern skating. He was so possessed with him that he has a huge collection of magazines, posters and stuff of him. He was like total otaku when it came to Victor. He was literally his biggest fan ever and also had a huge crush on him.   
He realized that he was attracted to him when he became his coach. And it was getting worse for Yuuri, as they were spending more and more time to together. Not just in the rink but also they began to hang out more and more. And for Yuuri it became really dangerous. He was skating on a really tiny ice.   
Because he was afraid that if he tells Victor about his feelings, he would definitely resign as his coach and even would look down on him. And he did not want to lose him. He showed him the path which he needed to take to become one of the greatest ice-skaters ever. He changed him and gave him the needed support to be able to overcome himself and show the world what he is capable of and also to shut the mouth of his doubters and haters.   
But as he was now sitting home alone he realized that he cannot run away from his feelings anymore. That he cannot pretend that he does not feel anything towards his coach. He reached his limit. 

He needed to tell him but didn’t know how to do it. Now that Victor was gone, he had plenty of time to think about it. But every time he did that, he couldn’t come up with anything plausible. Even though he could just call him and tell him that, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. What if Victor would simply reject him? What if he would look down at him and even leave him?   
He was so afraid that if he tells him how he felt about him, he would lose him for once and for good. And he did not want that. It was out of the question. Not now, when his career was bouncing back there where it needed to be.   
The risk was huge, but without telling him about it, his feelings would suffocate him one day. He needed to tell him no matter what the outcome would be. Even if he was terrified of being rejected, he needed to face it like a man.   
He was like 23 years old after all. And so he took a deep breath sat down behind his laptop and began to write that decisive email, which high possibility will change his life.   
…..

To : Victor Nikiforov   
From : Yuuri Katsuki 

Dear Victor.   
I am writing you because I need to tell you something. I know that if I need something or just want to talk to you, I could just call you and you would gladly hear me out. But this is something I just simply cannot tell you on the phone or personally.   
It may look like quite pathetic to write you a stupid email instead of telling you it personally but you know I still lack confidence and also courage to do so. I am afraid of what your reaction would be on it if I tell you that personally and so I decided to instead of telling you in person, writing it down in the form of an email.   
Not to beat the bush, I will cut my story short. I know that you are quite busy right now, but I just couldn’t help it. Now that I am alone, I had plenty of time to think about it and I came to a conclusion that I cannot hide my feelings anymore from you and had the urge to tell you this.   
You know that I am a possessed fan of yours, collecting posters, magazines and all kind of stuff which are connected to you. I was always admiring you since I was a kid and even now. You were the one who inspired me to choose the path of an ice-skater. I am really grateful for that. I always dreamed that if I work really hard, I would be able to compete with you in the Grand Prix Finals. I was so hyped and motivated that no one could stand in my way. I was that determined. But after that failure last year at the Grand Prix Final, I thought it would be much better if I just retire. I was a total wreck by then. 

And I was really on the verge of giving up when you show up and decided to take me under your wings and become my coach. In that moment I was the literally the happiest person on the planet. You helped me out from my shell, in which I was hiding and gave me the needed support I was lacking during the years as an ice-skater.   
You were the one who believed in me that I stand a chance at the GPF, even though I was still pretty pessimistic about it. But you believe in me more than myself. And that helped me out from my slump and show the others that they still need to count with me as their main rival for the gold.   
….   
You must be wondering why am I telling you all this. It is simple. Because right now I feel like if I do not tell you, I will regret it. I need you to know who much I worship you and who much I am grateful for that YOU are my coach.   
But this is not the only thing I wanted to say. As I said in the beginning I need to tell you about my feelings which I have for you.   
But these feelings, which are lingering inside of my heart, are not the type of feelings I should have towards you, considering the fact that you are my coach. These feelings are romantic feelings, which normally a guy would feel towards the girl of his dreams.   
Simply put, I am in love with you Victor Nikiforov. I love you so much that it almost hurts. I do not when it happened but since we got closer and closer to each other I became aware of these forbidden feelings. But I just cannot help it. I know that you must feeling really awkward reading these lines, but I needed to tell you no matter what. I couldn’t bear it any longer.   
These feelings like a volcano erupted inside of my heart and now they are coming to the surface making me realize my love towards you.   
Honestly speaking, I am helpless against them. They are stronger than they should be. And now I am sitting here like a total pathetic moron, writing you this embarrassing email.   
I just hope that you are not disgust with me and that you will still be my coach, even though being aware of my feelings. I know that there is almost a zero chance that you would have some feelings for me and that is why I promise you that I will not do anything to humiliate you or embarrass you. For me, it will be more than enough if you will stay my by side and help me out like you always do. That is all I want.   
Now that you know about my feelings I am feeling better but still embarrassed. But I do not regret telling you that. I know that you will most likely reject me, but at least it will help me to move on. Even though, it would be really hard to do so.   
…   
To end this miserable and pathetic love confession email, I just hope that you will come back soon. I really miss you. I am counting the days till you come back.   
I really miss you, Victor. Hope to see you soon.   
Yuuri.   
After two hours of writing it, he finally finished it. Then he clicked on the send button. Now it was too late to regret it. The only thing he could do now was to wait for Victor’s reply.   
He was so nervous. He had butterflies in his stomach. As the time was passing, he was getting paranoid cause there was no answer yet.   
But one hour later, his phone rang. He got a message. He almost dropped his phone. He couldn’t believe his own eyes as he read the message.   
The message he received was from Victor.   
“I LOVE YOU TOO YUURI. CANNOT WAIT TILL I WILL BE BACK. YOU BETTER BE PREPARED BECAUSE YOU WILL NOT GET RID OF ME FROM NOW ON.    
……..  
The END :D


End file.
